


На пиджаке снег, в системе оттепель

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: RK800 ловил наркодилеров в Канаде, приходил по вечерам домой, стряхивал снежные хлопья с отглаженного пиджака, а Коннор улыбался, гладил собаку и оставался с Кэрой наедине в маленькой кухне.
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	На пиджаке снег, в системе оттепель

Если бы машины могли испытывать дежавю, RK800 непременно ощутил бы его, когда мучил кнопку дверного звонка, а дверь никак не открывалась. Снег с дождем падал на идеально отглаженный пиджак, а программа уже предлагала заглянуть в окно и разбить его по старой доброй памяти. Тогда это было шестое ноября. Теперь февраль, четырнадцатое. Дверь открылась, нарушая ход прошлого. RK800 был готов поприветствовать Хэнка, но и тут не угадал.  
— Коннор! — она улыбалась чаще в последнее время, но иногда он не мог понять причину ее улыбки.  
— A… — у него чуть не вырвалось предательское «AX400». — Кэра. Здравствуй.  
RK800 зашел, стряхнул хлопья снега с плеч привычным отточенным движением, прошел в гостиную. Кэра сбежала на кухню, там что-то зашипело.  
— Здорово, Коннор, — пробасил Хэнк с дивана, согласно коротко гавкнул Сумо.  
— Привет! — помахала ему Алиса, приподнимая голову с мохнатой спины сенбернара.  
Коннор улыбнулся, уже успев бегло оценить беспорядок на кухне (Хэнк пытался помогать Кэре готовить), разбросанные по полу подушки и идеально поставленный черными мат на столике у дивана. Скинул пиджак на спинку стула, оставшись в рабочей рубашке.  
— Слышь, Коннор, — снова раздался хрипловатый голос Хэнка, — у мелкой точно не было в заводских настройках программы типа «Ставлю мат за три хода старикам»?  
— Вы знаете, что нет, — легко отозвался Коннор и присел, уперевшись локтями в колени  
— Дети быстро учатся… — сделал вывод Хэнк.  
Алиса звонко засмеялась, скатившись со спины Сумо.  
— Коннор, Хэнк мне просто поддавался!  
— Ерунда, — проскрипел тот с дивана.  
На это Коннор ничего не стал отвечать, и почему-то стандартную отговорку: «Алиса не ребенок, а вы не старик» — в этот раз система ему не подкинула. Проскользнула строка с какой-то теплой мыслью, но Коннор не успел ее распознать.  
— Как там у тебя, мистер Безупречность, всех наркодилеров поймали?  
— Скучаете по работе, Хэнк? — парировал Коннор. — Неужели отпуск в тягость?  
Андерсон что-то недовольно промычал.  
— Думаю, вам стоит сделать уборку до ужина, — тем же проницательным ровным тоном заметил Коннор.  
— Когда ты успел стать таким правильным?  
— У нас был бой подушками!  
— Да, Коннор, — с долей ехидства отозвался Хэнк, — жаль, что ты не поучаствовал. Это тебе не из пистолета палить.  
— Зато я любуюсь на последствия, — спокойно отозвался RK800, и в его тоне мелькнули хитрые, до этого никогда не слышимые нотки.  
Однако это не помешало Коннору в своей спокойной, обстоятельной манере обратить внимание Алисы на то, что будет нехорошо, если Кэра станет убирать за ней, такой самостоятельной. И как-то так получилось, что устыдился и Хэнк.  
— Все, Алиса, мы делаем уборку… — он с усилием поднялся с дивана и подхватил ближайшую подушку. Алиса вспорхнула с Сумо, тот лениво проводил ее добрым взглядом, приподняв голову, а затем снова улегся на лапы.  
Коннор тоже поднялся.  
— Я, возможно, уже говорил это, — тихо хмыкнул Хэнк, — но ты отлично ладишь с детьми.  
— Однако моя модель не предназначена для сидения с детьми, — отозвался Коннор вроде как всегда ровно, но словно неуверенно.  
— Открываешь в себе новые стороны, а? — Хэнк похлопал его по плечу, и вернулся к подушкам.

Коннор на пару секунд замер посреди комнаты, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающую строку с той важной мыслью, но она снова утекла куда-то в глубь алгоритмов.  
— Коннор? — Кэра выглянула из-за двери кухни. — Можешь, — ее взгляд остановился на его лице, а потом снова скользнул по комнате, — ну, на пару слов?..  
Вопросительная интонация у Кэры вышла несколько неуверенной, и Коннор моментально ее распознал. Он кивнул. Кухня в доме Хэнка с некоторых пор не была его собственной. Кэра полностью оккупировала ее, практически стерев все следы хозяина. Хэнк, впрочем, не возражал. Волшебным, недоступным образом Кэра вытеснила любовь Хэнка к фаст-фуду своей готовкой и подсадила беднягу на нее, как на красный лед. Коннор однажды пытался проанализировать, что же такого в приготовленной ею еде, но ничего не добился. Кэра и Хэнк над ним здорово посмеялись, когда обнаружили задумчивого с пальцем в супе, застывшего у кастрюли в темноте. Всего-то проводил исследование.  
— Коннор… — она снова неуверенно повторила его имя и отступила в глубь комнаты.  
— Я слушаю, — отозвался он. Кэра опустила голову, и до Коннора дошло, насколько официально это прозвучало. Кэра и так пугалась каждый раз, когда он оказывался слишком близко или встречался с ней взглядом. Ей пришлось нелегко, и Коннор никогда не пытался напомнить о прошедшем. Кэра все помнила хорошо сама, поэтому немного дичилась каждый раз, стоя с ним в одной комнате. Совсем как сейчас.  
— Извини, мне стоило сказать не так, — Коннор скользнул взглядом по кастрюлькам с едой: маленькие порции на одного человека. На подоконнике выращен домашний лук — учебный проект Алисы по ботанике. Медленно он постучал пальцами по столу. — Я, возможно, уже говорил это, но спасибо за то, что решилась. С вами тут стало гораздо живее. И Хэнк стал живее, — добавил он с улыбкой. По его расчетам это должно было несколько «разрядить обстановку», как бывало выражался Андерсон.  
— Я надеялась, — тихо ответила Кэра, тоже улыбнувшись, — что и ты станешь живее.  
— Ты боишься поэтому?  
— Разве я?.. — Кэра растерялась, и Коннор воспользовался этим, сделав пару маленьких шагов.  
— Ты отводишь взгляд, — доверительно сообщил он ей. — Вот опять.  
— Ты, конечно, не ошибаешься, — Кэра поправила челку и развернулась к окну. Коннор мог бы заметить, что это еще одно свидетельство волнения, но не стал. Из-за следующей фразы: — Но ты ошибся.

Она произвела тот эффект, на который была рассчитана. У Коннора в голове завертелись все шестеренки, лампочки замигали, и даже что-то заискрилось. Читать людей очень легко, девиантов — куда сложнее. Все их сигналы — лишь эмуляция, но не запланированная, которая выходит естественно и искусственно одновременно. Природу девиации, несмотря на весь кавардак в Детройте, в котором Коннор принимал активное участие, он понять так и не смог.  
— Это не страх, — Кэра коснулась рукой стекла. На улице все так же шел дождь со снегом, а Коннор видел полупрозрачное отражение ее улыбки. — Это что-то другое, а я даже не понимаю, что именно.  
— Загадка, значит.  
— Я думала, может, ты поможешь. Понять. — Кэра наклонила голову и развернулась, оперевшись руками на подоконник. — Ты каждый день уходишь, потому что хочешь разгадывать загадки.  
— Нет, Кэра, — Коннор не хотел отвечать так холодно, но такие настройки голоса могли бы заморозить что угодно. Все потому, что она ступила на любимую дорожку Хэнка. — Я не могу ничего «хотеть». Я делаю свою работу, потому что был создан для этого. Моя модель так задумана.  
— Но все изменилось, — прошептала Кэра.  
— Ничего для меня.  
— Не нужно быть супер-детективом, чтобы понимать, что это неправда.  
Кэра улыбалась, и где-то на пути к финалу переменная в алгоритме RK800 просто потерялась.  
— Я много думала над своей загадкой.  
— И что же? — Коннор медленно отвел взгляд, а затем резко вернулся к лицу Кэры. — Нашла ответ?..  
Кэра оттолкнулась от подоконника и подошла, делая шаги тем неуверенней, чем ближе подходила. Очень близко. «Ей страшно? Тогда зачем? — крутились вопросы в центральном процессоре или где-то там еще, — Что она пытается сказать? Зачем?.. Почему?..» Все эти вопросы легли в папку с кодовым названием «Загадка AX400», но Кэра сделала еще один шажок и теперь смотрела Коннору в лицо снизу вверх с какой-то потаенной надеждой в глазах, и папка сама собой переименовалась в «Загадку Кэры».  
— Можно?..  
Он не сразу понял, что ее обнаженная кисть в сантиметре от его, что вот-вот произойдет касание. Искра, пробежавшая по проводам, заставила если не отшатнуться, то податься назад. Коннор твердил сам себе по пятьсот раз на дню, что не может «чувствовать», то есть «не хотеть» или «бояться», но прямо сейчас он «боялся» и «не хотел» этого касания.  
— Я же не Маркус, — ласково, но с ноткой обиды заметила Кэра. — Я не заражу тебя девиацией и не зомбирую, клянусь.  
Эти слова, словно сказанные ребенку, отрезвили. Если бы у Коннора еще оставался диод, то с красной вспышки он медленно вернул бы себе спокойный голубой. Это ему положено общаться с девиантами таким тоном. Было положено. Нет никакого смысла успокаивать машину. Тогда что с ним?  
— Дело в доверии? — предположила Кэра, чуть двигаясь вперед. Коннор с досадой заметил, что это его любимая тактика — двигаться маленькими шажками, бубня всякую чушь, с тех времен, когда он работал с девиантами. Коннор изогнул бровь.  
— Видишь? — улыбнулась Кэра. — Ты же оставляешь дом каждый день: ты мне доверяешь.  
Этот немного наигранный тон, которым общаются с психами странным образом действовал на Коннора. Ему хотелось… Черт знает, чего, но ему очень хотелось! Мелкие ошибки, вылезающие то тут, то там, ясно твердили, что так быть не должно. И пока он пытался разобраться с этим, Кэра оказалась снова слишком близко.  
— Я просто покажу, можно?  
Неужели пока он не скажет: «Можно», — она ничего не сделает? Звучит неправдоподобно. Коннор попробовал помолчать, просто сканируя Кэру, но на нее это подействовало, кажется, как на него доверительный тон. От ее руки, все еще держащейся на расстоянии начало греть. И ему самому стало как-то нехорошо. Два перегревшихся компьютера. Это все из-за загадок, которые они пытаются загадывать друг другу. Нерешаемые задачи приводят к перегреву, кто бы знал.

Коннор заставил кожу от кончиков пальцев до запястья раствориться. Он всегда использовал подсоединение как оружие. Возможно, от этого такое неприятие.  
— Можно, — он закрыл глаза.  
То, что происходит в такие моменты с андроидами, описать сложно. Это как спрыгнуть с десятиметровой вышки и погрузиться в бассейн, вода в котором одной температуры с воздухом. И этот бассейн наполнен картинками, звуками, запахами, вкусами.  
На картинках, которые ему показывала Кэра, в основном был он сам. Но это не как посмотреть в зеркало. Моменты были какими-то личными, сокровенными, словно он сам за собой подсматривал. Он улыбался, оборачивался, поправлял галстук, говорил ничего не значащие фразы, но от всего этого внутри что-то дергалось, словно тихая, но страшная кукушка в навесных часах. Просто раз, — и срывало крышу. И становилось прохладно-расслабленно снаружи и так тепло внутри. Кэра описывала сама для себя это чувство именно так. Это словно быть маршмеллоу над костром. Коннор понятия не имел, что так можно было. И он только был свидетелем, не участником. Кэра очень бережно удерживала все, что транслировала, в стороне от него. Не запихивала внутрь, а просто демонстрировала. Как бы констатируя факт: «Знаешь, когда ты делаешь вот так [картинка] и звучишь вот так [голос], я ощущаю себя как вермишель под ударом тока. В хорошем смысле». И удивительно, как Кэра справилась с таким сильным потоком, потому что подсоединение слишком спонтанная штука. Дорогая Кэре эмоция, пока не понятная Коннору, билась в ней фонтаном. Удержать себя при таком раскладе крайне сложно. Но Кэра боялась его «зомбировать» и держалась.  
Их кисти разомкнулись, и Коннор чуть пошатнулся, моргая и возвращая все системы в норму. Они не возвращались. Змейка загрузки все никак не могла догнать свой хвост. Кэра вглядывалась в его лицо с такой надеждой и опасением, словно он неизлечимо болен. Что иронично, ведь из них двоих больна скорее Кэра.  
— Скажи, Коннор, разве можно так влюбиться в «просто машину»?  
— Машину можно любить, — спокойно отозвался Коннор, хотя все внутри ходуном ходило. Показатели скакали вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. — Хэнк любит робот-пылесос, и стиральную машину, и посудомоечную.  
Если бы Коннор знал, что после такого подсоединения будет нести бред, словно под кайфом, ни за что не дал бы согласия.  
— Но меня и Алису он любит совсем не так, — качнула головой Кэра. — И я в тебя влюбилась совсем не так.  
Коннора все еще плющило в эту секунду, а от слова «влюбилась», во второй раз услышанного куда отчетливей, его закоротило. Он резко перестал моргать, глядя перед собой на Кэру. Она улыбалась.  
Через алгоритмы безопасности все-таки пробилась одна партизанская мысль: «Я же не сломаю никакую стену, не стану резко девиантом, если…»

Он медленно наклонился, а Кэра, будто очень боясь, что он передумает, подалась навстречу, удержав его за ворот рубашки. Его руки сжали ткань на ее спине, а все анализирующие рецепторы будто огнем полыхнули от поцелуя. Поток данных, галерея слившихся в единое сообщений и ошибок, клубок из строк кода, которого он только что практически послал. Коннор просто потерялся. И он вообще не представлял, что чувствует Кэра, ведь она воспринимает это, наверняка, иначе. И это незнание толкнуло его совершить еще большее безумство. Он обнажил руку и осторожно коснулся свободной ладони Кэры, их пальцы переплелись, и Коннор мягко, ненавязчиво транслировал ей тот фейерверк, в эпицентре которого он плавился. Коннор умел передать что нужно и как, но он не ожидал, что Кэру поведет: она очень слабо выдохнула ему что-то в губы, ноги у нее как будто ослабели. Коннор медленно, нежно отстранился. Вокруг лица Кэры плавали сообщения об ошибках и цветовые пятна, но он их не видел. Кэра сползла на его плечо, имитация дыхания коснулась его шеи.  
— У меня сбой, — ровно сообщил Коннор. Он почувствовал ее улыбку.  
Кэра отстранилась, посмотрела ему в глаза. Улыбка стала счастливее, а следующая фраза вышла словно сказанной кстати:  
— С Днем Влюбленных.

Тириумный насос грохотал громче обычного в груди, сообщения никуда не делись, приятные искорки в голове вспыхивали и лопались, как пузырьки. Но Коннор нашел в себе силы догнать Кэру фразой в дверях:  
— Я не девиант!  
— Конечно, нет, — она одновременно нахмурилась и улыбнулась, мол, какая ерунда, и добавила: — Ты просто машина, которая волшебно целуется.


End file.
